


Eye of the Tiger

by Strength_in_pain



Series: John and his boys [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Good Older Sibling Dean Winchester, Good Sibling Dean Winchester, Happy Sam Winchester, Moody Sam Winchester, Sam Sam Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, brother bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain
Summary: Dean cheers Sam up with some of his favorite tunes.





	Eye of the Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Mika who wanted to see some music with the Winchester’s. :)

> **Eye of the Tiger**
> 
> **February, 1996.**
> 
> **Dean 17, Sam 13.**

 

“He’s been like that since he came home. Said he didn’t want to talk.” Dean’s father muttered, as he zipped up his duffel bag. “I have to go. But there’s left over Chinese in the fridge. Do me a favor and talk to your brother.”

 

John Winchester didn’t have to tell his oldest son to look after the youngest anymore. It was something Dean did naturally since he was five. But John still made it a point to stress how important family was. 

 

Dean nodded, walking with his father to the doorway of the cheap motel room. “I’ll get to the bottom of it, Dad. You can count on me.”

 

“I know I can, Ace.” 

 

And with that, he was gone. Dean tried not to think about how often he was alone, in the position of where his father should be. Instead he immediately went to business and focused on Sammy. 

 

Dean poked his head into the small bedroom he shared with Sam, worry creasing his brow.  Sam lay on his side atop his unmade bed, facing the wall, his shoulders hunched in towards his knees in almost a fetal position.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” Dean questioned softly.  

 

He entered the room, tentative, not wanting to intrude on Sam’s privacy but also not wanting to leave his brother alone when he was obviously upset.  He sighed, wondering what could have bothered Sam so much. 

 

His brother was in a phase where he fought with everyone on everything but then got upset over it and cried for a while. Dean blames it on the fact that he’s thirteen and just starting to go through puberty. It’s a real bitch. 

 

“Sammy?” Dean tried again, taking a few measured steps towards his brother’s bed.

  
“Go away.”

 “Sorry Sammy, can’t do that. This is my room too.” Dean said. He looked down at the floor, suddenly uncomfortable.  “Did something happen at school?”

 “Yep.” Sam spat out, the hurt and bitterness in his voice was very present.  
   
“So…What happened?” Dean asked, sitting down. 

 Sam stirred, but kept himself facing the wall.  “M’okay,” he mumbled sullenly, his voice rough with tears. “It’s just...a couple of kids were making fun of my jeans. They said their so old and baggy. That didn’t bother me, it’s like, whatever, you know. But then, this group of girls started talking and they agreed with the guys. They were all giggling and laughing at me. I think they were just trying to impress those other assholes, but-“

 

“But it was rude as hell, and you were embarrassed. It’s okay, Sammy. I completely get it.” 

 

“It sucks.” Sam whined, “why do we have to live off of fucking credit cards schemes and beg for money.”

 

“We never beg for money. We gamble.”

 

“Dean.” Sam’s voice was sharp and crisp. 

 Dean’s heart clenched.  “Sorry. I understand where you’re coming from. Trust me, kid brother, I’ve asked myself the same questions.”

 “Then why are you so cool?” 

 

Dean snorted, “What?” 

 

“I mean, you’re as poor as I am but everyone thinks your the coolest guy in the world.”

 

Dean smirked, “they do?” 

 

Sam rolled his eyes and flipped to the other side of the bed, muttering, “oh my God.”

 

Dean stopped smirking, and reached out, placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze.  “Sorry Sam. I didn’t know I was such a hit amongst the middle schoolers.”

 “Jesus.” Sam muttered again. 

Dean began rubbing Sam’s back, moving his palm in a slow, gentle pattern the way Sam liked him to do when he was a baby.  Sam immediately relaxed into the touch, the tension unwinding from his rigid muscles.

 

“But luckily for you, I’m your brother. So I can show you how to be cool.”

 

“Dean.”

 

“No seriously. I’ll give you a few pointers. First, it’s all about mentality. You have to be confident. You have to believe your cool. If it were me, I would have played off the Jeans in a cool way. Like, yeah, I prefer to be comfortable not damaging my sack like you guys are.” 

“Dean!” 

 

“Well that’s what you gotta do. You have to smart mouth them a little.” 

 

“I’ve seen where your smart mouth gets you.” Sam smirked, “and I like my butt it’s natural color, thank you.”

 

“Hey I’m not saying you smart mouth everyone. Just those assholes.” 

 

“Well I can’t.” Sam said. 

 

“Sure you can.”

 

“No I can’t.”

 

“Yes you can.”

 

“I’m telling you, I can’t.”

 

“Why not?” 

 

“Because. I’m not confident.”

 

Dean frowned for a second before his eyes lit up. 

 

“To get that confident mentality, you have to listen to some of the best music around.”

 

“Music?”

 

“That’s right.” Dean went over to his radio and turned it on. “Oh yeah. Listen to this.” 

 

Sam burst into laughter. “Eye of the tiger?”

 

He watched as his brother stood on the bed and started dancing to it. 

 

“Oh my...Dean, that does not look cool.”

 

“But it feels great. Come on nerd boy, you try.”

 

So Sam stepped on the bed and they began singing together. 

 

“So many times, it happens too fast

You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye” 

They were screaming together and it felt so good. Like an extreme emotional release that Sam never knew how badly he needed. 

“of the tiger.” 

 

They hopped down off the bed, and started making a tape together of all the best songs that Dean wanted to show Sam. 

 

“Let’s call it, your confidence mixtape.” Dean said, sitting on the floor with his brother and going through some of his favorite songs. These are the moments that he will remember forever. 


End file.
